The Snow Queen sends the troll to look for the heir of Master Vegard/At the orphanage/Meeting Gerda and Kai
This is the scene where the Snow Queen sends Orm to look for the heir of Master Vegard, the scene at the orphanage and meeting Gerda and Kai in Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen (2012). go to the Snow Queen's castle The Snow Queen: Troll! troll hears this and runs to the Snow Queen The Snow Queen: Listen very carefully, troll. Go search among the people. I want you to find Master Vegard's heir. Do you understand? Troll: Uh-huh. (He turned into a ferret and leaves) The Snow Queen: Did I say you could leave? (He comes back and returns to his normal form and nods again) The Snow Queen: One more nod and the castle will have a long nose ice statue in its collection. (The troll's body almost got frozen in ice) The Snow Queen: Now listen carefully. Take this vile of North Wind with you, troll. It will shine brightly near the master's heir, so pay very close attention. Troll: Ummmm. The Snow Queen: You must wait for the north star, then break the vile, and the North Wind will bring you back to the castle Troll: Eh-heh. (takes the vile) Thank you. Thank you, your majesty. I'm on it, piece of cake (turns into a ferrett) Be back tomorrow with the kid. (He leaves as we cut to him a moment later, and the troll is freezing as he sees a sign) Troll: St. Peter's. Kids. Shelter. (He fainted on the snowy ground, as we go to the heroes arriving near the orphanage) Sci-Ryan: Are you sure we are at the right place? Evil Anna: I think Crash is sure. Sean Ryan: Might be that or we make a wrong turn to a shop. Meg Griffin: I guess Arthur Lacey and the NI is chilling in our ship. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope they will. Sari Sumdac: Maybe we can go to the orphanage. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. And I hope there is nice kids unlike Clover. She is crazier then Sunset. Let's go. [Ryan, Meg and friends go to the orphanage. And we cut inside, as the housemaster is walking in the halls as he hears the children, and he blows his whistle for them) Housemaster: March! All children to the workshop at once! Everyone in the orphanage no exceptions. (We go to the bedroom where a girl named Gerda is at) Gerda: Luta. Luta! Where are you? (She gets her shoes and put them on and put a bowl milk on the floor) Gerda: Naughty weasel. Did you leave the room again? If the housemaster finds out he'll make a scarf out of you. (She goes out the door, as we go to the hole in the wall were Luta peaks out and sniffs until he sneezes) (Outside, the troll is still out, as Kai has arrived and he sees him. He is about to pick him up, until he wrapped his arms aorund his hand. And Kai goes inside the shelter.) Housemaster: Obedience and hard work are expected at all times. There are no mommies and daddies holding your hands around here. This is an orphanage. And you're expected to be self-sufficient and follow simple rules. (Gerda tries to enter without being noticed) Housemaster: You never speak unless you're spoken to, and there's absolutely no laughter allowed. Laughter is a deptering to our work discipline. (The door closed loudly and she is caught) Housemaster: This is the third time you've been late this week, young lady. Gerda: I’m sorry sir. It won’t happen again, sir. I promise. (She goes to sit at her work place) Housemaster: Hmph! Now, it is also prohibited to engage an activity, such as drawing, painting, singing, or any other useless artistic expression of that sort. And last but not least: No pets. (She sees Luta, and tries tell her to leave, but the Housemaster is being suspicious of her and she goes to work, and she tries to tell her to get out of there, but runs in the pipes and she failed to tell her. Luta goes straight and stops to see the steaming pipes and she imagines himself doing stunts to avoid the steam and she thought he could do it, but only to be hit by the steam and she falls down) Housemaster: '''Hmm? (The child picks up a an unmade mitten. Luta peeks out, until a child grabs her by mistake, and she gets hurt many times by the contractions and she gets launched in the air and finally get hit in the head and lands in the basket, as a boy carries it. Gerda tries to stop him but fails. She raises her hand for the Housemaster) '''Gerda: Mr. Housemaster! Housemaster: Huh? Gerda: May I be excused, sir. For just a minute, I promise that's all it'll take. (The housemasters put down an hour glass) Housemaster: One minute. (She goes out the door to follow the boy with the basket that has Luta in it. And hid behind the barrell and she sees the basket, but then a boy takes it and closes the door. Ryan, Meg and Friends arrive] Sci-Ryan: This is pretty easy. Bertram T. Monkey: I think this place reminds me of home, guys. Queen Ryanara: You said it. Connor should go to this place if he had the chance. Ryan F-Freeman: You got that right, mom. around and spots Gerda Oh, look. It's a girl. Cody Fairbrother: I see her too. Although, she is not Boo. Sonant Nightfall: Maybe we could help her find something. Andanate Daze: Good idea. Ryan F-Freeman: Uhh, hello there. Gerda: Hello. Who are you? Ryan F-Freenan: I'm Ryan F-Freeman and this is my girlfriend Meg Griffin. Meg Griffin: My pleasure. Crash Bandicoot: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Matau T. Monkey: I'm Matau T. Monkey, leader of Matau and the Skylanders. We come in peace. Cody Fairbrother: I'm Cody. And this is Evil Ryan, Evil Anna and Bertram. They are the Cyberlings. Ryan F-Freeman: This is my mom, Queen Ryanara. And that's Sari, Sci-Ryan, Coco, Orla, Sean, Orla, the Blindings and some others we know. We are the team known as the Technorganic Empire. Gerda: Nice to meet you. I'm Gerda. I need to get my ferret out of the basket before the housemaster finds out Matau T. Monkey: Maybe we can help you out. Meg Griffin:' '''Yeah, hope we can find your pet. '''Gerda: '''Good idea. (They went to the door and knock and the door opens for Kai to answer it, and Gerda looks in the basket) '''Gerda:' Hi. Sorry. Don't mean to bother you, but I think my weasel might be in the basket. Kai: Is it a white cute thing, with really nice fluffy fur? Gerda: Yeah, but she loves to wonder around. She's crazy about chimneys. She's always getting into trouble, little brat. Kai: Actually, she's right behind you. (They found Luta behind them) Orla Ryan: There she is. Gerda: Luta! (comforts her) She's such a little pest. I'm Gerda. Ryan F-Freenan: I'm Ryan F-Freeman and this is my girlfriend Meg Griffin. Meg Griffin: Nice to meet you. Crash Bandicoot: Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Matau T. Monkey: I'm Matau T. Monkey, leader of Matau and the Skylanders. We come in peace. Cody Fairbrother: I'm Cody. Evil Ryan: I'm Evil Ryan and these are my band mates. Evil Anna and Bertram. We are the Cyberlings. Ryan F-Freeman: This is my mom, Queen Ryanara. And that's Sari, Sci-Ryan, Coco, Orla, Sean, Orla, the Blindings and some others we know. We are the team known as the Technorganic Empire. Gerda: Hmmm. Don't think I'd seen you here before. Are you new? Bertram T. Monkey: I hope we like long stories. Trio Darkle: Yeah, can you tell us your name? (We cut to the troll in his weasel form) Troll: Piece of cake. I'll be back tomorrow with the kid. Heh? (He sees Kai, Gerda, and the heroes) What? (looks at the vile glowing, and realizes he found him) I found him. Took me 13 years, but I did it! (Back to the heroes) Gerda: What's this? Is it paint? You're a painter? Can we see? Queen Ryanara: My sister and I love art. Sari Sumdac: Us too. Kai: No! I'm busy. Some other time. Okay? Sci-Ryan':' I don't see why not. Hypno Star':' But I really want to see Kai's painting. Queen Ryanara Don't worry, Hypno. We'll see it in another time. Jessie Primefan: Just make sure of it. (The housemaster shows up) Housemaster: I would say that's a pretty long minute, isn't it. Sci-Ryan: Uh oh. Madam Magianort: Busted. Evil Anna: Exactly what I was thinking, Magianort. Housemaster: If you think you could wonder around the house when you're suppose to be working. Boy, do I have some bad news for you and your new friends. Kai: Uh, Mr. Housemaster, sir. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I uh... asked her to help me, clean the boiler Housemaster: Unable to handle our own chores now, are we? You could go, but don't think you're free from punishment. And you will not to leave the workshop until you sewed 50 more mittens, do you understand me? Gerda: But.. dah... Housemaster: 100. Sir Daniel Fortesque: I'll show you! Wreck-It Ralph (EG): Whoa. Take it easy, Sir Dan. Chill. Garfield (EG): We don't want that to get more worse then it is. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. the housemaster Hey, mr. Housekeeper, sir. Maybe I could do 100 mittens with Gerda here. Housemaster: Exactly what I was thinking. Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Gerda. I hope the mittens don't make themselves. head off and she makes a mean face at him, until he glared at her, and she continues. Ryan, Meg and Sari follow Gerda Housemaster: (To Kai) As for you. Every single boy and girl in our house without acception is gainfully employed. But instead of looking after the boilers what do you do? You paint? Kai: '''But painting's pretty joy and warmth, to this cold world. '''Housemaster: Stop! Nonsense! But on the other hand. (The housemaster put the painting into the fire as Kai and the heroes watch horridly) Kai: No! Crash Bandicoot: Extreme shocked look. Carmelita Fox: You'll pay for this! Crash Bandicoot (EG): Someday. (The housemaster watches the fire burning the paper) Housemaster: You were right, Kai. They do bring warmth to the world. And they almost plea to the eye as well. (Kai goes to the firing place to get his painting out, and the painting is almost burnt as he blows out the flames) Matau T. Monkey':' We're sorry for your lost, Kai. We should just go now. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG):''' Yeah, we'll be in the other room and see what Ryan's up to. Connor Laceytwo:' We'll see you tomorrow. (They all leave as Kai looks at his painting) '''Troll:' That was absolutely barbaric in my opinion. Kai: Who's there? Troll: Over here. (He looks around) Troll: A little lower. (He sees the troll in weasel form] Troll: Yeah, hi. Kai: '''Unbelievable, A talking weasel. '''Troll: My friend, you're sure ain't gona remain a stilker all your life. A gifted boy like you. Kai: Gifted? You mean me. Troll: Yeah you. (Gets up on a barrel) I know a thing or two about art and this my lad I have to say is excellent work. Oh, right. Not masterpiece, but, not bad for a boy from a place like this. So where did you get your gift from? Must be in your genes. (He gets down and goes to Kai) Troll: So who are your parents? Kai: They'd died. A long time ago when I was a baby. Troll: That's right, a baby. You know what. (get on the stand) I think what you have to do is grow. Develop as an artist, that is. But not here in this dump, of course. I can arrange a place for you to go to where there are people like you. Where you'll become a master. All you have to do is tell me you're ready boy and we can leave tonight. Once the North Star comes out. (held his hand) Whadaya say? (As he thinks and coal has came out of the chimney) Kai: I..uh... I have to think about. Troll: No, no, no. I'm not rushing ya. Please take your time. But not to long. (He goes to the window) Troll: North Star. Tonight, got it? (He leaves as Kai goes to his painting stand and pulls out the cover to reveal a painting of Gerda)Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts